


I Wish I Could Freeze the Time at Seventeen

by nyanlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jisung would make a wonderful dorothy, M/M, Musicals, Theater Kids, author knows nothing about theater, felix gives chan flowers, it's an all boy's school, midnight runs for chicken nuggets and oreo mcflurries, oh they're the same age in this fic. just go with it, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanlix/pseuds/nyanlix
Summary: “No, um, I’m actually stage crew and we don’t get flowers from the student body but thank you?” Chan reached out to take the flowers with a shy smile.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I Wish I Could Freeze the Time at Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about being stage crew for musicals please don't come after me 
> 
> This fic is one I wrote many years ago for a fandom I'm not in anymore so I revamped it and reposted it! Enjoy~
> 
> Title and intro quote from Alessia Cara's Seventeen~

_**"I was too young to understand what it means** _  
_**I couldn't wait 'til I could be seventeen** _  
_**I thought he lied when he said take my time to dream** _  
_**Now I wish I could freeze the time at seventeen"** _

It was the after party to their high school’s spring musical. They had successfully pulled off The Wizard of Oz, with no mistakes. No lines forgotten, no injuries, it had been seamless. It wasn’t very surprising considering the perfectionist that was Chan. Their productions were always pretty interesting considering it was an all boys school. Chan’s best friend, Jisung, definitely pulled off the lead role of Dorothy quite well so he gets a smidgen of credit too. Just a smidgen. It was their senior year, and so it had to be perfect. 

It definitely was. 

While Jisung rocked center stage, Chan wasn’t a big fan of having all eyes on him. He was a bit self conscious at times and he knew he had a great voice, Jisung had told him so himself (and compliments from him are pretty rare and always well deserved). Even so, he decided to stay in the shadows. He wasn’t the one to be in the spotlight - that was Jisung.

Both of them had participated in their school’s musicals and plays since they started high school, and this marked the end of their fourth and final musical season. Chan had two years of being a light tech and two years of backstage management under his belt, and he liked to think that he was pretty good at all of that now.

It’s unfortunate that the skills he acquired all those years wouldn’t be very useful in medical school.

So the last performance ended and as tradition, there was a gathering in the dining hall of the theater. He stood at the back of the crowd, chatting with some of his close friends (adopted children, he’d correct) who had minor roles in the production. It was like this every year, Jisung and the other lead roles would be caught in constant chatter and praise, asking to have pictures taken with and having hardly any time to eat.

Jisung was constantly getting notes about how well he did, and how he could make a true career from his talents. Chan was never bitter about this, Jisung was his best friend of course. Even though he’d never received a gift from the audience aside from some flowers from his parents, he still didn’t mind. He had the satisfaction of knowing that without him, the musical would have, to put it frankly, been shit. 

“Hey, Chan?”

Chan looked up from the punch he was drinking, looking towards the deep voice. “Um, yes?”

They had evenly matched height and Chan was able to recognize him from a math class. Lee Felix, he remembered. 

A lot of the cast wore makeup suited for the stage lights, but the boy standing before him was nothing short of  _ beautiful.  _ He’d never say that out loud, for fear Jisung would take it personally, but Felix would’ve fit in well as a lead. At least appearance wise. 

“I, um, I got you these flowers.” He held his arm out, extending the flowers. It was a beautiful array of pinks and purples, lillies and maybe even a rose or two. Felix looked away, like he was actually bashful, and Chan couldn’t help the way his heart swelled at the sight.

“No, um, I’m actually stage crew and we don’t get flowers from the student body but thank you?” Chan reached out to take the flowers with a shy smile, noticing Felix’s smile falter. “Or were you looking for someone else?” 

“No, no I- Those are meant for you,” Felix bit his lip. “I want you to know that people appreciate the work you do, even if it’s unseen. This is the first year I’ve seen the musical and it was really good, and I know how it feels to be underappreciated, and you guys work hard too,” He stopped, realizing he was rambling. His cheeks flushed pink. “I’m sorry, you probably think this is so strange and that I’m a freak but please don’t think I’m weird, I mean you probably don’t even know my name-”

“Felix.”

“What?” Felix furrowed his brows, wondering why he had been interrupted.

“Your name is Felix,” Chan breathed out.

Felix let out a breath that he had apparently been holding. “Oh.”

“You’re a senior, like me, and we shared a math class together this year and last year too.” Chan hated how he felt his face warm up. He didn’t want to seem creepy for knowing that information, but how else could he explain knowing Felix’s name already?

“Oh, well. I hope you like the flowers, Chan. You’ve worked really hard and it really shows, the performance tonight was, amazing,” Felix took a steadying and calming breath, blowing out a puff of air. “And I really like you, Chan.”

Chan had been completely taken off guard, and by the way Felix’s eyes widened, he was taken off guard by his own words as well. Chan’s heart started racing and he hated how his face must’ve lit up at that - but if he was so happy hearing those words, then he already knew how he felt about Felix’s confession.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I’m just going to go now.” He turned to go away, but Chan grabbed Felix’s wrist. 

“Do you… maybe want to ditch the party and go get McDonalds?” Chan gave him a soft smile. 

“Chan, it’s like, really late. Don’t you have to get home?” He looked around, “And there’s all this going on too?”

Chan hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he mentioned grabbing food.

“Chicken nuggets know not about time.” Chan grinned, locking his arm with Felix’s.

Felix rolled his eyes, “Only if I can buy you an oreo McFlurry, Mr. stage manager~”

Chan chuckled, flowers in one hand, and Felix’s hand in the other. “Well how can I say no to that?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends! [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/nyanlix) [twt](https://twitter.com/straydaddy97)


End file.
